


"The Talk"

by themorewedance



Category: Call the Midwife, turnadette - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Turnadette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorewedance/pseuds/themorewedance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelagh and Patrick need to be more careful when they show affection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I suck at writing but I had fun with this, and I hope you all enjoy it :)

Patrick waited all day to be with his wife. He had countless patients to see and all he could think about was how much he wanted Shelagh. It nearly drove him mad. Between every patient he would pop his head out of his office and watch her diligently working at her desk, greeting patients and answering the phones. When she caught him staring at her she would give a warm smile and wink. The constant flow of patients throughout the day made it impossible for them to have any time at all together. He even worked through his lunch break, which he had been eagerly looking forward to, desperate for even a kiss from his beautiful wife.  
Later that afternoon, Shelagh began cleaning up her desk so that she could go home and make dinner before Timothy got home. She noticed a lull in patients so she slipped into Patrick’s office and shut the door. The second he saw her, Patrick’s eyes lit up and he flashed a devilish smile. She approached him at his desk, and he grabbed her hand, guiding her over to him. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He frowned when she pulled away, and instantly went in for more. He slid his tongue in between her teeth, and moved his hands from her upper back to her waist. His lips parted from hers and travelled down her neck, placing small kisses all the way down. He took advantage of the small area of visible collarbone and began sucking on her skin. She couldn’t help the quiet moan that escaped her lips. They had both been waiting for this moment for days. Between the kids and work, there had been little time for intimacy and it had been starting to have its effects on both of them.  
Shelagh ran her fingers through Patrick’s hair as he began to unbutton her blouse, his lips returning to meet hers in a passionate kiss. With one more button her chest would be exposed, and he impatiently tried to undo the button. Shelagh put her hands on his and was just about to help him when there was a knock at the door. Before they could say anything, the door opened to reveal a woman.  
“Sorry I’m running late Doc….” Sister Julienne stood in the doorway, staring in shock at the situation she had just interrupted. Shelagh immediately shot up from Patrick’s lap and clutched her blouse closed. She could feel her face blushing, feeling utterly terrified that Sister Julienne had seen them like this.  
“I… I am so...sorry… Sister Julienne,” Patrick struggled to get his words out, due to a combination of fear, embarrassment, and arousal, “please sit down.” The nun obliged and sat down apprehensively, her eyes giving Shelagh a disappointed look. Patrick stared at Sister Julienne for a moment, at a total loss for words. He had been so wrapped up with his wife that he completely forgotten that he had arranged for Sister Julienne to come by and discuss the latest health report. He pushed in his chair very close to the desk so that his apparent arousal would go unnoticed. Shelagh broke the silence, quickly muttering,  
“I’ll leave you two to it then. Patrick, I’ll see you at home dear.” She gave him a quick smile, and avoiding Sister Julienne’s gaze, whispered, “Goodbye Sister.” She rushed out of the room and quickly closed the door behind her. When she was on the other side, she let out a long sigh, and fixed her clothing, before grabbing her purse to leave. The whole way home she could not stop thinking about what had happened. The look of utter shock and disappointment on Sister Julienne’s face was permanently etched into Shelagh’s memory, and she couldn’t stop replaying the scene over and over again in her head.  
When Patrick arrived home from work, they barely spoke, not wanting to acknowledge the situation. They let Timothy do all the talking at dinner, which was fine because he had plenty to say. After dinner, the family sat in the sitting room together, listening to a radio show. The sexual tension had been once again building up in Patrick, and he couldn’t even focus on the radio. He sat between his wife and son on the couch, trying to push dirty thoughts out of his head. He stared at the clock, counting down the seconds until the children went to bed and he could finally be with his wife.  
When the show concluded, Timothy stood up and stretched, letting out a long yawn. “Come on Angela, let’s get ready for bed.” He scooped up Angela from Shelagh’s lap, and gave each of his parents a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs. The second the kids were out of sight, Patrick immediately turned to his wife and kissed her, his hands splaying every inch of her he could. Shelagh backed away from the kiss and whispered,  
“Not here, Patrick. Wait until the kids are asleep.” He let out a long groan and sunk into his seat on the couch. Shelagh chuckled at his desperate reaction, although she didn’t want to admit that she had the same desire for her husband that he had for her. The couple sat in painful silence on the couch, waiting for confirmation that kids were asleep. When they heard Timothy yell “Goodnight!” from the top of the stairs, and his bedroom door close, they immediately shot up from the couch. Patrick grabbed Shelagh’s hand and led her upstairs, closing their bedroom door behind them. Shelagh had barely taken two steps into the room before Patrick was all over her. The two kissed passionately, their tongues sloppily thrashing against the other’s teeth. Shelagh pushed Patrick onto the bed and straddled his legs. Patrick was more successful at unbuttoning Shelagh’s shirt this time and he quickly threw it aside. She shimmied out of her skirt and slip and was soon without any clothes at all. Patrick had been waiting for this for too long, and couldn’t help but kiss and touch every part of her body. He flipped Shelagh around so that he was on top of her on the bed. “You are so beautiful,” he gasped between kisses. He couldn’t bare to be apart from her, but he quickly separated himself from her so he could strip his clothes. He was down to nothing but his boxers when Shelagh eagerly pulled him back down to her again, her lips crashing against his. He placed sloppy kisses down her neck, sucking at the tender skin, leaving purple and blue marks in his place. Shelagh grabbed Patrick’s waist, pulling him closer to her. She grinded her hips up towards him, panting.  
“Patrick, please.” He put himself inside of her, both of them letting out moans. They tried their best to be as quiet as they could so the kids wouldn’t hear, but it was difficult. As he thrusted against her it was impossible for Shelagh to contain herself. Both of them were just about to reach their climax when their son burst through the door, saying something about the phone ringing. When he realized what he had just walked in on, he yelled and covered his eyes.  
“Oh my god. GROSS!”  
Shelagh shrieked in horror as her and Patrick immediately separated from one another and dove under the sheets to cover themselves.  
“Timothy-”  
“Please stop! I just wanted to tell you that Nonnatus House was on the phone for you, Dad.” Timothy quickly turned around and sped out of the room, muttering about how he couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed. Shelagh and Patrick looked at each other, both of the faces filled with embarrassment and dread. Patrick got up and quickly threw his clothes back and left the room to answer the phone. Shelagh sat there in shock, and placed her head in her hands. A few moments later, Patrick returned with a frown.  
“That was Nurse Mount. She was about to go deliver the Edmund’s baby and wanted me to assist her.”  
“But the Edmund’s baby isn’t due for another 8 weeks!”  
“Exactly. With a baby this early, there is bound to be complications.” Patrick gathered his briefcase and coat and got ready to leave.  
“You know we’re going to have to talk to Timothy about this tomorrow…” Shelagh said, dreading the future conversation. Patrick sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.  
“We’ll address it at breakfast, but first try and get some sleep.” Patrick placed a kiss on his wife’s forehead and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was better to split this up into 2 chapters!

The next morning was awkward, to say the least. Patrick had gotten home in the early hours of the morning after helping Patsy deliver the baby, and sat at breakfast in a zombie-like state, chugging down coffee like it was a drug. Timothy couldn’t even look his parents in the eye after what had happened the night before. He kept his gaze on his bowl of cereal, trying to avoid any conversations with his parents, and trying to block unwanted mental images of his parents “doing it,” and trying to unhear the sounds he coming from his parents.   
Shelagh also sat in silence, trying to think of the right way to approach the situation with Timothy.   
“Timothy…” She looked at her son, and he stared back in fear of what she was about to say. She struggled to find the right words. She cleared her throat before speaking again.   
“About last night, I-” Timothy interrupted his mother before she could say anything, covering his ears.”  
“Please Mum I do not want to talk about this. Please,” he begged. “Let’s just forget it ever happened. I for one, would like too. It was torture enough witnessing it. I wanted to claw my eyes out.” Patrick couldn’t help but chuckle at his son’s words, and Shelagh kicked him under the table. Timothy began to get up from his chair but Shelagh stopped him.   
“No Tim, we are discussing this whether you like it or not. So sit down,” Her voice shook a bit but she remained firm. She looked for her husband for assistance. Patrick immediately picked up on the signal and tried his best to explain the situation.   
“You see, son, when two adults love each other, as Mum and I do…” His voice trailed off as Timothy let out a long groan. Shelagh and Patrick looked at each other for encouragement, and they knew that there was no way to sugar coat this. Patrick looked at his son sternly and attempted again.   
“When two adults love each very much, they often feel the need to show that love… physically. I know we… we’ve never really discussed this before but you-you know where babies come from...surely.”   
Timothy stared in disbelief as he watched his parents struggle to have this conversation. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He was only 14 years old, and he was pretty sure he didn’t need to have “the talk” with his parents yet. And for a doctor and a nurse, they really sucked at having this conversation.   
“Yes, I know, Dad. Please do not explain in detail,” He sassed his dad and added a side comment under his breath, “gross.”  
“It may seem gross now, but it can be very beautiful.” Shelagh stated. Timothy had reached his tolerance level of this conversation and remained quiet for a moment before speaking again, saying something he immediately regretted.   
“Doesn’t the Church say that sex is only for procreation? Something you can’t do? You were a celibate nun before you met my dad, so you of all people should known that.” Shelagh mouth fell open at Timothy’s harsh words, and Patrick shot up from his chair and scolded his son.   
“Timothy Turner, you are not to speak that way!” Timothy frowned and shouted back.   
“It’s the truth!” Shelagh took a deep breath and looked her son in the eyes.   
“You are correct, Timothy, but as I am no longer a nun we do not have to agree with all the church’s opinions.” Her eyes began to fill with tears and she bit her lip to stop them from falling. She cleared her throat before talking again.   
“Look, all we really wanted to say was that we apologize for putting you in an awkward situation last night. We need to be more responsible.” Timothy sighed and decided to give up the fight. He stood up and lifted his backpack from the floor, throwing it over his shoulder.   
“It’s… fine. Can I go now? I’m going to be late for school.” His parents nodded at him, unable to speak anymore. Timothy quickly rushed out of the room, giving Angela a hug before leaving. When they heard the front door close, Patrick slowly lowered himself back into this chair with a long sigh.   
“Well that could have gone better.”


End file.
